Alex & Piper Fanfic
by i.can.dig.fandoms
Summary: Alex and Piper from OITNB
1. Chapter 1

Today Nicki, Alex's boss was ill, leaving Alex to go and interview the head of a business she had never even heard of. All she knew is that Chapman was her last name and she was the richest woman in New York.

"Nicki please, I don't want to go. I dont even know who she is" Alex pleads.

"you are going, you owe me" Nicki replies coughing on her bed.

"fine" Alex storms and picks up her list of questions from the table.

"you should wear that black dress of yours, who knows where it'll lead you to" Nicki laughs which shortly changes into a cough.

"may i remind you that you are the gay one and not me" Alex laughs and walks out of her boss' apartment.

**ALEX POV**

Here I am, stood in front of this massive building wearing my tight black dress about to interview the richest most powerful woman in New York and i have no idea what she does, all i know is these stupid questions that my boss has forced me to ask. I open the double high reaching doors open and walk in. Everyone looked so alike, mostly brunettes or blondes walking around in short pencil skirts and black high heels with a white blouse. Is it even legal to only employ people that all look the same. Probably not. I walk fast to the elevator feeling separate from the crowd, they were all but a few shorter than me, i feel weird being stood above them, Thank god i wore flats and not heels otherwise id be feeling even more secluded right now. As i am stood in the elevator i get looks as people are coming in, it is weird being in a building where everyone has blonde or brown hair as i have black hair. It probably isnt even noticeable but i am a very paranoid person. The elevator clicks at the top level after feeling like i have waited forever. I looked ahead and see a desk which looks like it is probably go to tell them i have arrived so i walk to it. A blonde young lady looks up from typing and smiles

"hello, name please" She asks like she had practiced it day in and day out.

"Alex, Alex Vause, here on behalf of Nicki Nichols" I smile and she types in the name and tells me that someone will be out shortly to see me.

**PIPERS POV**

I sit waiting in my office for this Nicki girl. She had been on at me for an interview for days on end. Finally I said yes. I had someone gather information for me on who i had to meet and the findings weren't exactly to my liking. Her hair was puffy and untamed, Don't get me wrong she is cute but what can i said, i'm vain, i like the girls well tamed.

"Miss Chapman" my new assistant says in her shy voice.

"yes" i shout annoyed and she popped her head in through my doors like a mouse. She says something that i dont quite catch.

"speak up girl" I say to her.

"You first appointment is here" she says with a slight more confident voice.

"okay, send her in" I say and she closes the door.

**ALEX POV**

Another young blonde comes to me and tells me that Miss Chapman will see me now and leads the way. She soons leaves me outside the door and i stand there for a few moments and smooth out my dress.

"here goes nothing"

**I will continue if this gets a positive responce**


	2. Chapter 2

k up girl" I say to her.

"You first appointment is here" she says with a slight more confident voice.

"okay, send her in" I say and she closes the door.

**ALEX POV**

Another young blonde comes to me and tells me that Miss Chapman will see me now and leads the way. She soons leaves me outside the door and i stand there for a few moments and smooth out my dress.

"here goes nothing"

**ALEX POV**

I push on the door and it doesn't open. I hear a laugh from inside the room and i pull the door open and step inside. I look at the ground embarrassed and everything is silent. I continue to look down at the ground and attempt to smooth out my dress. I look up and into the eyes of Piper Chapman, Her eyes are so beautiful. I know i'm not gay, but the way i feel toward Piper in this moment scares me. I feel like when a cute boy walks past, but this is more intense.

"You are not Nicki are you" Piper asks me.

"err. n..no i am um… Alex Vause" I say stuttering like a teenager in high school.

"Miss Vause is a blusher then" Piper stands up and makes her way toward me. What the hell, she looks so.. amazing. Tight black pencil skirt that clings to her thighs perfectly, and a white blouse that is buttoned down way too far for working circumstances. What did she think when she woke up. Today i will wear something that will make everyone who sees me want to fuck me, straight or not. Probably, because it is working.

"You would blush if someone as wow as yourself was stood in front of you" I say, what Alex, what did you just say. Well i guess my mouth knew how i feel before me. But really, she is just wow.

"Someone as wow as myself huh?" Piper chuckles extending her arm to me to shake.

"yy yeah, look at you" I say shaking her hand and then pointing to her as to say, see? you are a majestic human and your thighs are just amazing and they should be wrapped around my head… Alex. Shut up.

Where did that come from…

Piper walks to her desk and turns to me,

"pick a seat" She points to two chairs in front of her desk.

I look at both and they both look like they are more expensive than my house so i just sit on the one that was closer to the desk, they both would be as comfy as the other so it didn't matter.

Piper then continues to sit on the edge of her desk and her skirt hugs her legs tighter, if that is even possible.

"Is it even possible for your skirt to hug your thighs any tighter" I chuckle out searching for a pen and my notebook in my bag.

"i said that out loud didn't i" I laugh again

"like what you see then" Piper laughs back to me.

"well, you will never know Miss Chapman" I say back being just as flirtatious.

"i normally like my employees to call me Miss Chapman but please call me Piper" She asks me.

"Okay then….. Piper" I say as i pull my pen and notebook out.

"So lets start this interview shall we" I say hoping i can get through this without jumping on the woman in front of me. Piper just nods and sips on her water.

"If you could thank anyone but yourself for your success who would it be?" I ask

The interview went by with many flirtatious remarks and Piper leaning in to touch Alex with the line "you have alot to learn about this one" later going on a rant that i had to try and write down as she was saying it.

"thank you for this interview err.. Nicki was upset that she couldn't um.. make it here" I say as Piper stands in front of me making me lose my thoughts as i stare and her. Piper looks at me and obviously catches me staring. She bends down to my ear and whispers "you like to look dont you" My neck rolls back as her hot breath catches my ear and my eyes close. As piper pulls back she laughs at me.

"does someone get a little turned on when people whisper in their ears huh?" Piper is such a flirt and to be honest, i dont hate it.

"UhHuh" Is about all i can muster. Piper dips her head back down and gets so close her lips skim my ear as she says

"I want to taste what you taste like"

Piper stands up straight and walks back to her desk and writes something down and comes back.

"here you go" Piper says passing the note to me. I take it and she gave me her number. Piper sticks her hand out and pulls me up. "I've got a full day see you soon" She says leading me to her door and as i walk out she slaps me on the ass.

"such a nice ass" I hear her say as the door closes.

**I dont like it but i dont hate it...**

**I will update if it gets a positive response :)**

**\- Hannah**


End file.
